


Love vs. Logic

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love vs. Logic, Momoi is smart, Momoi is trying, Oblivious Kuroko Tetsuya, but not really, momoi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: The five times Momoi Satsuki failed and the one time Kuroko Tetsuya stole her heart once again.





	Love vs. Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, so second time writing an anime fanfic right after a year of being away from writing. Well, lemme try Kuro x Momo. Not really sure if I'm ready for an AllKuro fanfic yet so... yeah.
> 
> WARNING: Writing's a lil rusty, and characters may be OOC.

**Normal POV!**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

_"Ne, ne, is that Momoi?"_

_"Momoi Satsuki? The manager from the Teiko Basketball Club?"_

_"Whoa, she's cute..."_

And because Momoi is smart, she _knows_ that nearly all of the school population is attracted to her beauty.

_"Yeah, she really is..."_

That's why as she walked along the corridors, she held her head high and traipsed through the hallway full of students with confidence, her pretty pink, analytical eyes immediately catching a mop of teal hair.

With a smile, she excitedly made her way to the unsuspecting tealnette with a slight skip in her step. Her eyes glinted when the said person turned and made eye contact with her, blue eyes meeting pink, and the pinkette's heart started to race.

Stopping in front of the teal-haired boy, she beamed, showing off the brightest smile she could muster that even the sun envies. "Ohayou, Tetsu-kun!" she said happily, causing the boys in the hallway to make a strange look that screamed jealousy towards the person behind that smile —whose presence, may I had, had not been noticed.

A straight face, and an indifferent yet polite tone, the boy replied. "Domo, Momoi-san."

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she knows that looks are not enough to capture the heart of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"Good work, everyone!"

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that being kind is the most overlooked trait of being attractive.

"Here you go!" Momoi diligently handed water bottles to players, grinning as she did so. Her smile faded, however, when she spotted her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki sprawled out on the ground, shamelessly panting and dripping with sweat.

With a roll of her eyes, she approached the bluenette and stopped when she was standing above his head. "Dai-chan, you shouldn't lie on the ground like that." she lectured.

The tanned player only ignored her in favor of mumbling in an almost desperate tone. "Satsuki, water... thirsty..." he said between pants.

Momoi shook her head. "Sorry, Dai-chan. If you hadn't stayed on the ground like that, you would've gotten water before it ran out." she said apologetically, dropping a towel at the ace's face before turning to attend to her duties as a manager.

She stopped in her tracks, however, when she heard a familiar soft voice say in a straight tone, "Aomine-kun, you can have mine. You need it more than I do."

Momoi turned just in time to see her childhood friend exclaim a, _'thanks, Tetsu!'_ after being handed a water bottle from Kuroko. The said teen wasn't as sweaty as the others, so he must've thought that his partner needed water more than he did, despite needing it himself.

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she knows that no one can rival Kuroko Tetsuya's kindness and his obstinate tendency to put others before himself.

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"Aomine-kun, you will be forced out of the basketball club if this continues."

"... _what_?!"

"Haha, Aominecchi failed his History test again..."

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that intelligence can leave a big impression to the person you like. She silently watched as the object of her affection stared at her childhood friend's test results with an unimpressed look.

"You're one to talk, Kise."

"Hidoi, Midorimacchi!"

"Kise-chin should be like Aka-chin..."

"Ah, Akashi-kun got a perfect score again, didn't he?" she muttered, unable to stop a defeated sigh from escaping her lips.

"Yes, he did." Midorima answered, adjusting his glasses with the same look Momoi was displaying.

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against the basketball club's captain, Akashi Seijurou.

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"Oi, Kise! That's mine!"

"No, it's not! Kurokocchi gave it to me!"

"You need to stop taking Kuroko's lunch. He needs it more than you two -nanodayo."

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that cooking is a woman's most important charm.

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi chirped, finding herself to be sitting right next to the boy she's crushing on.

Kuroko turned to face her, his hand holding his chopsticks near his —pink, plump, kissable— lips. "What is it, Momoi-san?"

Resisting the urge to envelop the boy in one of her 'death hugs', she smiled proudly and presented a cute pink box. "I made you a bento, Tetsu-kun!"

Ignoring the sudden silence in the table and Aomine's spluttering, she waited patiently for Kuroko's reaction.

Unfortunately, "Oi, Satsuki! Are you trying to kill Tetsu?" she heard Ahomine laugh.

At this point, Momoi was tempted to strangle the blue haired idiot, but because she was an elegant, gentle woman, she opted for a small pout and a glare.

"Anou, Momoi-san?" Kuroko began, Momoi turning her attention back to him. "I appreciate your effort for making a bento for me, demo... I don't think my stomach could handle more food." he said, sending an apologetic look her way.

"Ah, is that so..." Momoi said, and even she couldn't stop the dejected look from forming on her face.

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she knows that her cooking skills were beyond horrendous.

(Dai-chan had said so, countless times —she wasn't dense, but she's glad that at least Tetsu-kun wasn't lying when he said he was full.)

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"Tetsu-kun!"

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that being helpful is a trait not many girls have nowadays.

"Ah, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted, holding a stack of books against his chest.

"Are you on library duty again?" Momoi asked, curiously gazing at the stack of books the boy was holding. She honestly wondered why a teacher would allow someone with Kuroko's stature carry this many books.

"Iie," Kuroko shook his head. "The person assigned for library duty skipped, and since we didn't have practice today, I thought it wouldn't trouble me much if I carried the task myself."

 _'As expected of Tetsu-kun.'_ Momoi thought, silently praising her crush. "Do you need help, Tetsu-kun?" she asked, only to receive a shake of a head.

"It would be rather rude of me to let a woman carry these books." Kuroko said disapprovingly, adjusting the books he was carrying. Leave it to Kuroko to be courteous and chivalrous.

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she knows that Kuroko is too much of a gentleman to rely on her or anyone for that matter.

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"I like Tetsu-kun!"

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that her feelings would never reach the enigmatic boy.

"I like Momoi-san as well."

Momoi bit her lip as she felt her heart clench in her chest. She always received the same reply. "You don't mean that..." she said quietly for herself, not realizing that it was loud enough to reach the tealnette's ears.

"Yes, I do." she heard him say, and when she raised her head to look at him, she found Kuroko standing only a few inches away from her.

"Eh?" her breath hitched as she felt her heart beating fast in her chest as she stared at the pair of mesmerizing teal blue eyes that gazed right back at her.

"I like Momoi-san too." he said so tenderly Momoi would've fainted right then and there when she noticed him soften his features, showing sincerity in his words. "Just like Momoi-san likes me." he added, confirming Momoi's doubts.

Momoi Satsuki is smart, but because she's smart, she forgot that Kuroko wasn't as dense as he looked and missed the fact that Kuroko had been returning her feelings all this time.

**~•~**

Momoi Satsuki is smart.

"Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, let's go to the convenience store!"

"Kise-chin is paying..."

"Eh?! Nande?!"

"You were the one who invited us -nanodayo."

And because Momoi is smart, she knows that it takes everything to impress the person you like and have them acknowledge you.

"Oi, Tetsu! Satsuki! Hurry up!"

"Daiki, keep your voice down. We're not on the mountains."

"Hahaha! Akashicchi just indirectly called you a monkey!"

"Shut up, Kise!"

But because she's smart...

"Momoi-san, shall we go?" Kuroko smiled, holding out a hand like a gentleman for her to take.

Momoi giggled, hugging the arm that was held out to her, and smiled fondly at the man of her dreams. "We shall, Tetsu-kun."

Momoi Satsuki failed to realize that love needs no reason to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oookay, that was a little cheesy I admit, but hope you like it anyway. Don't forget to follow me, this is the one and only, The_Phoenix_Ninja101 signing out!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!~~~


End file.
